Friendship comes first
by Casualty fan 2k16
Summary: Zoe is told she has to attend a team building course. She invites Linda along but does everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe looked through the letters that had came for her and picked up the team building one. As she read through it she laughed at some of the activities. At the end it said bring a friend. Zoe knew who she was going to bring. She walked out of her office and walked over to Linda.

"Linda. Im on a course tomorrow and it says bring a friend", Zoe said smiling.

"Alright I'll go with you", Linda replied.

Originally it was going to be Linda's day off but to spend a day with her best friend, it didn't seem that bad. Zoe walked away with a huge smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Dylan when she walked past him. He put the back of his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"Why are you smiling", Dylan asked.

"Am I not aloud to be happy", Zoe replied.

"Yes you are aloud to be happy just your in a place of work", Dylan replied.

"Right", Zoe replied.

She walked into resus where she treated a woman in her mid thirties, she was unknown and her injuries were life threatening. Sam started doing compressions but it wasn't working. Noel entered and gave Scarlett the paitent notes he had traced on her.

"Her name is Tina Bentley", Scarlett said.

"Ok", Zoe replied.

Zoe tried for another hour but there was still no response from Tina, she looked up at everyone and knew she had to say the one thing she hated saying.

"Everyone agreed", Zoe asked.

She looked around as everyone nodded and then looked at the pocket watch on Scarlett's uniform she took a deep breath before doing the announcement.

"Time of death fifteen thirty five", Zoe said.

Zoe walked out of resus and went outside for a cigarette, Charlie walked out with her after he heard about the team building course she is going on with Linda. She lit her cigarette and turned to look at Charlie.

"I heard your going on a course tomorrow", Charlie said.

"Yeah. I'm bringing Linda with me", Zoe replied.

"Just make sure you have everything", Charlie replied.

Linda came outside for some fresh air, she walked past Zoe and Charlie and sat on the bench. Zoe and Charlie looked at each other.

"Do you want to go over as her friend or do you want me to go over as her boss", Charlie asked.

"That's honestly one of the hardest questions I've been asked", Zoe replied.

Charlie looked over to see Linda now had her head in her hands, he turned to look back and Zoe who was putting her cigarette out.

"I'll go", Zoe said.

Zoe walked over and sat next to Linda who looked up at Zoe. Zoe knew talking wouldn't help so instead waited until Linda was ready to say what had happened.

"He went for me", Linda said.

"Who did", Zoe asked.

"A paitient", Linda replied.

Zoe put her arm around her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the chapter before.**

Zoe went to Linda's flat and waited outside for her friend to come out. What seemed like forever which was only five minutes, Linda eventually got outside.

"Finally", Zoe joked.

"I was doing my make up, Im dead ugly without it", Linda replied.

"No. Your not ugly Linda, your just insecure about yourself", Zoe said.

Zoe drove off and they went to the team building event. The way therevseemed so long and Linda started putting on lipgloss. Zoe started laughing.

"What", Linda asked.

"You and your make up", Zoe replied.

Linda giggled as Zoe drove. They stopped at traffic lights. Zoe was getting frustrated with the wait. Linda turned to looked at her friend. Zoe turned and looked at Linda who was looking worried.

"Sorry", Zoe said.

"Its ok, I had an ex you would get angry", Linda replied.

"Did he hurt you", Zoe asked with concern.

"Yeah", Linda whispered.

Zoe was so shocked she hadn't realised the lights had turned and had other car's beeping at her. Zoe drove off and sighed as Linda just sat there, she turned and looked at Zoe. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Im sorry", Linda said.

"Linda, you have nothing to be sorry about", Zoe said.

Linda and Zoe arrived and Linda instantly recognised one of the men there. Zoe could tell by her facial expression that Linda knew him. It was a school bully who used to bully Linda. Bobby Blackball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thsnk you for the review. Keep reading to find out if Bobby does anything to Linda.**

 **Causualty Nick and Linda Fan: Thank you for thew review. Keep reading to find out what happens to Linda.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

Bobby looked at Linda and started to giggle, Linda saw what he was doing and tried her best to ignore his childish behaviour, he was the reason she became quite ill in the first place. He used to pick on her for being a bigger child. Bobby walked over as Linda notice, he was pretending to be nice to her.

"Linda, it's been a while", Bobby said.

"Yeah", Linda replied quietly.

"I don't believe we've met. Bobby. Bobby Blackball", Bobby said.

"Zoe Hanna", Zoe replied.

Bobby and Zoe shock hands as Linda just watched. Bobby kept smiling and it was obvious Zoe was taking a shine to him but Linda wasn't falling for it. She could tell he was still the same Bobby Blackball as he was at school. Nasty, spiteful and a bully. He turned to look at Linda.

"I heard your sister is expecting another baby", Bobby said.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"I'm the father", Bobby said.

He showed her the scan. It couldn't be true could it? Denise was going to have a baby with the reason why Linda would often be in tears after school when they were kids. Linda gave an awkward smile. Denise meant the world to her and no way was she going to let Bobby take her away from her. Denise had done so well to get off the drugs and provide a better life for Britney and Joe. Bobby was one to crush everything. He walked back to the man he was with as Zoe looked at Linda.

"He seemed nice and his the daddy of your niece or nephew. Your new in law", Zoe said.

"Haha Zoe", Linda replied.

"What's wrong", Zoe asked.

"He was the person who bullied me in primary school and throughout high school", Linda replied.

Zoe looked shocked. She all of a sudden took a disliking to Bobby. They were given their helmets and it was nearly ready to go into the cave. Bobby looked over as Linda ignored him. Zoe gave a half smile.

"Just ignore him. Your with me, I'll keep you safe", Zoe replied.

Each team were given a torch so they could see where they were going in the cave. The whistle blew and everyone went into the cave to find the treasure. Zoe wasn't impressed.

"And now we enter the wonderful treasure hunt. I'd rather walk the plank", Zoe said.

"SWEETIE", Linda said excitedly as she found one.

"How old are you", Zoe asked as Linda got excited.

"Thirty five. But deep down I'm only five", Linda replied.

"Yeah. It's believable", Zoe joked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie Sveen fan: Thank you for your review. Bobby will become more involved as you read on.**

 **Georgina Emily Hanna-Walker: Im glad you enjoyed it and want more. I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

Zoe and Linda followed the trail and Linda found a note, she shone her totrch on the note as Zoe looked back realising her friend had stopped. She walked over and saw Linda looked a little off.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

Linda didn't answer, she just stared at the note. Zoe sighed and took the note from Linda's hands and read it herself trying to figure why it was effecting Linda.

 _ **Your friend must be**_

 _ **Really stupid to had**_

 _ **Asked you along** _

_**To this. Jammy x**_

Zoe was confused as Linda was close to tears. As she weren't looking Bobby came over with a bucket full of water and tipped it over Linda causing her to gasp. Zoe looked up as Bobby was caught holding the bucket.

"Why would you do that", Zoe asked.

"She is disgusting and I don't like her", Bobby replied.

"Your disgusting and I don't like you but you don't see me pouring water over you", Zoe replied.

Linda started to cry with the shock of the water hitting her skin. Zoe gave her her jumper to change into and looked at Bobby.

"Grow up", Zoe said.

"Grow up, she's the one crying like a baby", Bobby replied.

"You really are pathetic", Zoe said.

"BOBBY", Caroline shouted.

Bobby left as Linda came back out. Zoe put her arm around her and they went to the pathway of where the arrow was pointing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Georgina Emily Hanna-Walker- Thank you for your review. Im glad your loving Zoe and Linda in this and I'm looking forward to reading your Zoe and Linda fanfic :)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

As they walked on Linda was wiping away her tears as Zoe had her arm around her. They found the next trail as Bobby laughed at them. Zoe was getting irritated at him.

"What's so funny", Zoe asked.

"Your friend Jammy", Bobby replied.

"Her name is Linda and you know what she is funny, she's also sweet, caring and the best friend a girl could ever have", Zoe said.

Bobby backed off as Zoe and Linda walked by. His sister Caroline came back for him and was wondering why he was so into this girl.

"Do you fancy her or something", Caroline asked.

"No", Bobby replied.

"Your around her all the time", Caroline replied.

"Ok, maybe I do a little bit", Bobby lied.

Zoe and Linda moved on to the darkest area of the cave, they linked hands and smiled at each other. Zoe lead the way as Linda followed. They found a clue as Zoe read it. They found themselves lost as Linda started to worry.

"Its ok", Zoe said.

Linda laid her head on Zoe as she tried to figure the way out. They walked along a pathway and found themselves trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonnie Sveen fan: Thank you for the review, keep reading to find out if Zoe and Linda are ok or if they make it out alive.**

Zoe and Linda sat scared. Zoe looked at Linda who was trying to get signal on her phone, she sighed as she knew it wouldn't work. Zoe looked at the walls they were trapped between them in the small space.

"No signal", Linda said.

"I know", Zoe replied.

Zoe saw Linda was upset so she sat next to her. They didn't know what to do and Linda began to cry. Zoe put her arm around Linda to comfort her and tried to hold back the tears herself. She was scared but was trying to pretend she wasn't for Linda.

"Someone will realise we're missing", Zoe said.

"What if they don't", Linda replied.

"They will", Zoe said.

Linda stopped crying and laid her head on Zoe's shoulder as Zoe gave a half smile. She looked for a way out but she could see one. Linda started to cry again.

"Linda", Zoe said.

Linda was crying too much to answer Zoe but she was going to get to the bottom of it and find out why Linda was getting so upset over it.

"When I was thirteen my step dad came into my room and he would turn the light off and force himself on to me. He did that for five years until I finally had the courage to speak up. I had two abortions in my teens after he forced himself on me and he would call me fat in front of my mum but tell me I was beautiful at night when it was pitch black", Linda replied.

Zoe was holding on to her friend tighter than ever. Shevwas appalled how anyone could do that to someone, especially when they were meant to have a father daughter bond. As Linda cried Zoe was desperate to get out.

"He would ask why Im not as skinny as Denise and why do I have an obsession with jam doughnuts, the reason why Bobby also bullied me. Yes I was overweight as a child but I couldn't help that. I was only 9 when the bullying started", Linda replied.

"You've been through a lot", Zoe said.

Linda wiped away her tears as she sat with Zoe. They knew they had to think of a plan to getvout of the horrible place they were in. All of a sudden a huge splashful of water broke the ceiling and fell on top of Zoe and Linda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore: Thank you for the review. Read on to find out if they are ok.**

 **Georgina Emily Hanna-Walker: Thank you for the review: You'll have to see if Zoe helps Linda. Im glad you love their friendship too.**

* * *

Linda swam her way up but she couldn't see Zoe. She looked around trying to find her. She swam and looked for ages hoping to find her friend. There was a whole which Linda swam though desperate to find her friend Linda swam through it. Knowing that Zoe couldn't swin Linda knew she had to act fast to find her friend.

"Zoe", Linda called.

There was no response. Worried, Linda swam some more desprate to find her best friend. Through the hole she was now near some grass and the outdoors. Linda looked for her friend, she wasn't going give up until she had found her friend.

"Zoe", Linda called once again.

As she swam she suddenly saw her arm and swam over and lifted her friend to safety, she wasn't breathing. Linda started doing compressions and the kiss of life. It wasn't looking good, Zoe was lying there lifeless.

"Zoe please", Linda said crying.

She looked around not knowing where she was. She'd managed to get herself and Zoe out of the cave but their mobiles were no longer working. Linda tried her best to save her friend, her best friend. Just as Linda was about to give up Zoe coughed. Her eyes fluttered open as she watched Linda cry.

"What's wrong", Zoe asked.

"We're trapped", Linda replied in tears.

"Run to get help", Zoe said.

"I'm not leaving you", Linda replied.

"I'll be fine, now go", Zoe replied.

Wiping her tears Linda got up and went to find a road. She found one but no one was coming down it. She looked back but no one was to be seen. Linda ran back as she saw someone.

"Please you have to help me", Linda said.

The lady looked at Linda and walked with her to where Zoe was. She smiled at the cave as she remembered back when she worked in the ED she came here.

"My name is Lara Stone, Im a doctor", Lara said.

Zoe could see by Lara's expression she knew something wasn't right. Linda looked at Lara. Lara shook her head as she watched.

"What is it", Zoe asked.

"The whole cave is going to crumble", Lara said.

Linda looked at Zoe as Lara looked up, she was ready for it to fall as back when sheventered the cave it wasn't safe. The cave fell to pieces after a huge crash just leaving a a puff of smoke around Zoe, Linda and Lara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for the review. Im sorry you felt uncomfortable reading Linda giving Zoe the kiss of life to safe her life. I hope you enjoy this chapter a little more.**

Chapter 8

Zoe, Lara and Linda just looked at one another as the smoke was beginning to clear. Zoe and Linda couldn't believe their luck as they would have been in the rubble as well if they hadn't of gotten trapped else where.

"Bloody hell", Zoe said.

"You took the words out of my mouth", Linda replied.

Lara called an ambulance as Linda helped Zoe up. Lara turned to see Zoe standing up and didn't look impressed that the doctor had gotten up. She finished the call and walked over.

"Your in no fit state to help out", Lara said.

"But I'm a doctor", Zoe replied.

"I'm sure me and Lindsey can cope", Lara replied.

"Linda", Linda said under her breath.

"Lindsey", Lara called.

Linda walked over looking back at Zoe who was giving her a supporting nod to go ahead and help Lara. Linda walked over as Lara was searching through the rubble trying to find someone. Linda came across Bobby Blackball. She stared at him with tears in her eyes. The person who had bullied her from year four needed help. She two options. The first was to help him out and the second was to pretend she hadn't seen him. Lara came over and looked down.

"Hey, its not as bad as it looks", Lara said seeing Linda look upset.

Lara didn't know the backstory between Bobby and Linda and Linda was uncomfortable looking at her former bully. She helped Lara out as Zoe was looking over trying to see her friend. The ambulances soon arrived and out came Jeff and Dixie and Norman and Tamzin. The four paramedics looked at the scene.

"Bloody hell", Dixie said.

The four paramedic's looked at each other until Dixie went forward promoting the other three to follow. Jeff walked over to Zoe who was too busy looking over the rubble to even notice he was standing above her.

"Zoe princess, you ok", Jeff asked.

"Linda's over there", Zoe said.

"Is she hurt", Jeff asked.

"No, she's with a doctor", Zoe replied.

Jeff knelt down as Zoe continued looking over. He wanted to keep Zoe safe and not for her to worry. He looked over as he could see Dixie and Norman but not Tamzin. He was worried about not being able to see her.

"Where's Linda", Zoe asked.

"Princess, look at me. Linda is fine", Jeff said.

Zoe looked over worried.


End file.
